The invention relates to a recording system consisting of a recording medium comprising a storage layer which can store data and a data read and/or write device comprising an array of microtips disposed in a common plane facing the storage layer, the recording medium comprising at least one first electrode and the read and/or write device comprising at least one second electrode, the first electrode being disposed facing the second electrode, the system comprising control means for controlling the distance separating the recording medium from the read and/or write device by applying a potential difference between the first and second electrodes.